


Cold Blood

by Wicked_For_Good



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, Child Abuse, Disney, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Graphic Description, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Character Death, Personality Swap, Self-Harm, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_For_Good/pseuds/Wicked_For_Good
Summary: Jack is in love with a girl that will never be his. Elsa is just trying to have fun while finding a place in the world. Merida is trying to live up to her families expectations. Hiccup is just causing trouble while following his own path. Rapunzel is living a lie surviving the only way she can. Eugene needs to learn to take risk and run his own life.All the while people are coming up dead slaughtered in cold blood."We serial killers are your sons, we are your husbands, we are everywhere. And there will be more of your children dead tomorrow." - Ted Bundy
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney), Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. [1] You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay berfore you read you need to understand that most personalities are swapped.
> 
> Mainly in the main characters and in the main ships. Elsa is carefree and free spritied like Jack while Jack is isolated and run by fear. Merida is a nerd, and constantly trying to be something she's not while Hiccup is brave and basically a badboy. Note I wrote them with the opposite personallites I would usually write them if this was a regular crossover AU. 
> 
> Also there are slash relationships like male/male and female/female don't like don't read. But note that there not mentioned in much detail as the main ships are.
> 
> Trigger Warnings
> 
> -Child Abuse
> 
> -Spouse Abuse
> 
> -Other Mental and Physical Abuse
> 
> -Self Harm
> 
> -Suicide
> 
> -Mention of Rape - possibly
> 
> -Alcohol/drug Abuse
> 
> Other Warnings
> 
> -Graphic Murder/ Violence
> 
> -Character Death
> 
> -Mentions of Sex - no smut or lemon if I change my mind I will tell you
> 
> -Cheating
> 
> -False Medical intel
> 
> -False Run through Crime solving (I try my best but I fail)
> 
> Other things to know
> 
> -Meridas brothers are older than her. 
> 
> -Lots of mention of other ships that don't matter or will not in the end game.
> 
> -Other fandoms are mentions as personal jokes of mine
> 
> -Nothing is what it seems
> 
> -This is a murder Mystery I will try to throw you off as much as I can don't assume
> 
> This is different from other things I have written. I would love to know your opinions and I hope you want me to continue.)
> 
> This story is also on Wattpad it is not stolen I simple posted it on both platforms. Also this story is not beta and contains many errors I apologize im doing my best to revise!

1] "You Found Me"

"Lost, and insecure  
you found me, you found me,  
lying on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded,  
Why'd you have to wait,  
Where were you, where were you,  
Just a little late..." -The Fray (You Found Me)

Monday, October 20th  
Victim One [Snow White]

12:30am

The night air was cold enough to turn the teen's lips blue. She trembled teeth chattering. Through her mask, she could make out dark silhouette of trees. Their branches looked like claws looming over her ready to tear her limb from limb. Despite only the presence of her, and her captor, she felt the eyes of a million trees. 

She imagined them smiling at her fear and distress. The dress she was forced to wear was unpleasant and itchy. The cloth covering her eyes was wet from tears. The heels of her feet were blistered from the dress flats. They pressed through branches the limbs scratching her skin.

'No escape!' They cried.

"Please let me go," she spoke softly. The gag muffled her words. Her captor smirked remaining quiet. She was hungry. When was the last time she ate? How long had she been missing now?

The days seem to blur together so did the seconds and minutes. As if in reply she to her request she was shoved down forcefully. The ground. Her hands were cut free from the zip ties and instantly she ripped off her mask and gag. Her makeup smeared across her rosy cheeks. She opened her mouth but nothing came out as she stared at the shadowy figure before her. 

"Please don't hurt me," her voice cracked. 

"You must be starving," the voice sent shivered down the dark haired girl's spine.

Too hungry and scared she went against all her rational thoughts; she shook her head yes. The captor held out an apple. It was a dark red similar to the shade of her lips. She hesitated before taking the fruit slowly. She stared at her fingers trembling. 

"Go on just one bite and I'll give you anything you wish," the voice was sickly sweet and calm. 

"Anything?" She repeated. The captor nodded and she instantly sunk her teeth into the fruit, "I wish to go, I don't want to be here!"

She spoke with a mouthful of apple. It was so sweet it hurt her cheeks. The figure before her smiled. "As you wish," before she could react the something in her body began to turn. She felt sick to her stomach and her tongue felt like acid. 

Shock and utter disbelief coated her face, blood and apple chunks poured out her lips as she went limp. Her body slip back, the apple slipping from her fingers. The captor grinned lifting the limp body into a coffin made of rotting wood. 

Blood ruined the yellow skirt of the dress along with the blue and red top. As the last bit of warmth left the innocent girls body the captor spoke, "Sweat dreams."

6:45am

Mornings were lonely for Jack Frost. He awoke to his internal alarm which went off a minute before his actual one. The only sound besides his feet across the floor was the light snores of his siblings. The thin walls allowed sound to travel easy. It was almost calming in moments like these, this way he knew he wasn't alone in the world, or at least in his house.

His door was locked as always and would remain that way until he left. A light rain pattered outside. It had looked to be a dreary day ahead. Most days were making it normal for the blue eyed boy.

He dressed slowly ignoring the slight pain from his body as brushed the bruise and cuts. He wore a blue hoody his sleeves pulled down over his hands. The floor creaked beneath his bare feet as he moved to finished getting ready.

The sound of his phone buzzing drawled his attention from the mirror at which he attempted to fix his hair. It was nearly white and completely untamed. His phone was cracked in multiple places making it nearly impossible to read the text.

It was from one of his best friends. An awkward redhead he'd met at 'Oliver And Company' at pet story down by the Public Library. Her name was Merida and they had bonded over Star Wars and Harry Potter while he adopted his bunny Aster.

They'd been friends ever since, although they weren't the most compatible. However, Jack being a boy with little to no friends could use all the ones he could get. Even if she was the awkward sarcastic Scottish geek.

Not that he didn't enjoy her company. She understood him and was like the annoying older sister he never wanted. 'You need a ride?' It was a stupid question one she obviously knew for seconds later she sent, 'Of course u do! Where would u be without me?'

He snorted replying with a, 'IDK, but I'd be less annoyed all the time 4 sure!' He could picture her rolling her eyes a slight smirk on her face. Merida Dun was a terror in his life. Actually, the two only friends he had were both terrors. His other was a blonde haired blue eyed troublemaker he'd fallen completely in love with.

Elsa Delle a carefree spirit. Who had for some strange reason had taken an interested in the self-conscious nerd. The only other person who knew about his love for the girl  
was Merida.

Maybe it was that fact that they were nearly polar opposites. Or that Elsa could make him smile in any situation. It was hard to say what exactly made him so drawn to her. His heart felt warm and he became flustered when she was around.

Although it was completely cliche, and most definitely his imagination, every time they made contact he felt sparks. Despite his undying love he refused to act upon his feelings. It wasn't just because he was completely independent in everything but he didn't have a shot.

His dear friend was dating Tadashi Hamada. As much as he'd like to hate the raven haired boy he couldn't. Although they weren't exactly friends Tadashi had been nothing but kind to him.

He hated to admit it but at least Tadashi was good for Elsa. Better than the other she had dated. Hans Isles was a complete dick, Hiccup Haddock a total hothead, Snotlout an asshole, and Aster Bunny was just a thorn in Jacks side.

Now not all of Elsa ex's were unbearable. Hiccup was annoying and got under Jacks skin but he wasn't all that bad. Tadashi was smart, and kind to everyone and at least attempted conversation. An Aster...actually Jack had nothing good to say about him.

Merida car horn sounded the noise bouncing among the house. The groans of his younger siblings sounded through the walls. Jack was quick grabbing his bag and shoes before rushing outside. Merida's car was a red Mustang a beauty, to say the least.

It is a complete understatement to say she loved the car. It was her life. Sliding into the car he buckled up. The girl beside him wore a Sherlock Fandom shirt and worn jeans her hair curly and untamed. He blue eyes shined through her thick black framed glasses.

She wore a cheeky smile, and her face was flustered. It was obvious she'd developed a crush on the Frost but the chances of that happening were in the negatives. Jack smiled at her as he began to slide on his socks and shoes.

The car smelled of pine air freshener and coffee. The redhead's art project could be seen from the rear view mirror. It was a wooden carving of a bear. It was large and most likely heavy.

Unlike most schools, the art department didn't assign specific art assignments like self-portraits or a certain medium. Students were encouraged to do any form of art they wanted as long as they had something for the art show.

"I didn't think you'd pull it off," Jack joked gesturing to the wooden bear. Truth be told he wasn't surprised she'd carved it with such a deadline. The art show was months away but each student had to complete a certain amount of pieces for presentations and assurance that they were spending their class actually working.

"It was a killer ta finish," Merida tells him, "Look at my calluses!"

Jack chuckled looked at the houses they passed. He did this all the time just to catch a glimpse of Elsa house and her if lucky. Today he was lucky, the blonde was leaning against her blue Chevy truck. Her sister rushing out their front door.

Jack smiled softly leaping out his skin as Merida slammed the breaks smacking the horn violently. He first thought it was to get Elsa attention for him but that was false. The person before her had halted suddenly.

Merida must not have recognized who she was honking at but Jack did. The boy before them on the Harley was Hiccup. Even with his helmet on it was obvious it was him. Nobody messed with him he had a reputation for fighting and making life a living hell.

Although Jack had considered him 'not half bad' that didn't leave and opening to piss him off. Hiccup had a temper, and on top of that, he was popular which meant he didn't take crap from nobodies.

Nobodies like Jack, and like Merida. It wouldn't have been a big deal Hiccup would have looked away and forgotten it easy. Of course, Merida who had suffered from saying things without thinking had yelled out the window.

"What ye need ta stop ta put back on yer trainin' wheels?" She huffed, "Learn ta drive ye asshat!"

In Jacks experience with Hiccup, he could already picture his smirk under his helmet. Opening his visor revealing his piercing green eyes he replied. "I'll be sure to do so, let me get out of your way princess."

"Such a gentleman," Merida snarled.

With that, he pulled over to the side got off his bike and removed his helmet. Then while smirking he bowed sarcastically and moved his arm to the side signaling to proceed.

Seeing who it was Merida pressed the gas and speed away not fast enough for her liking. "Ay just cursed at Hiccup Haddock!" She yelped, "Why didn't ye stop me?!"

Jack had his head bowed in embarrassment. Not because of Merida's actions but because Elsa had caught him looking at her. While Merida yelled at Haddock she's looked to see the commotion and caught his gaze.

"Shit!" Merida exclaimed, "Ye think he'll set his girlfriend on me?!"

"Maybe," was what he wanted to say but that wasn't comforting so he went with, "He'll forget the event, besides it's not like he knows who you are."

Something flashed a crossed the redhead's face but disappeared before Jack could pinpoint it. Honestly, he couldn't be sure what Hiccup would do he was unpredictable. However letting his girlfriend Astrid off the lease seemed unlikely. Hiccup was brave and faced his problems himself but considering Merida was a female it was a possible approach.

Merida parked in front of Dreamney Workmation Highschool. It was a large castle-like structure nothing like Hogwarts (too much disappointment) but a castle nonetheless. Despite such an impressive building, they were cursed with a horrible mascot, and logo. Night Mouses weren't exactly a football and other sports name to fear.

"Out of the firin' pan, and inta the flames," murmured Merida.

"And I forgot the fire extinguisher," Jack sighed.

\---

The inside of the school looked like any other, lockers lined the wall supporting varies colors and styles. The only thing that remotely reviled it was a castle was the stone wall and marble floors. There were some walls were candles in holders and in the cafeteria hung a massive chandelier for it had once been a ballroom.

Despite the school running on normal electricity some of the candles were lit. Jack carried Merida's books and bag while she lugged her wood carving."Why couldn't you have used clay or paper-"

"Don't question me, Overland," The redhead grumbled. Jack smirked slightly, he opened his mouth to pester her some more but the chance was interrupted.

"Heya Jackson, Curly," Elsa said acknowledging two.

"Curly? Yeah it's not like ay 'ave a proper name or anythin'," Merida murmured, her words ignored as Jack spoke.

"Hi," his face flustered slightly as he looked at the beautiful blonde.

Elsa wore plain ripped jeans, and a hockey jersey. It was red and white with three black circles forming a silhouette of a mouse head on the pocket, and a moon went in a semi-circle around it.

She smirked, "You wanna go to the Lucky Cat Café after school? Tadashi has a shift and I said I'd wait on him but I don't wanna be alone."

"Y-yeah s-sure," Jack stuttered, Merida snorted rolling her eyes being ignored once again.

"Great meet me by my locker after school will drive together," Elsa smiled before excusing herself to go meet up with Anna her sister.

Jack watch her go, "Can ye be any more obvious?" The redhead groaned.

"Obviously not since she hasn't noticed I'd been crushing on her for years," Jack sighed. "Some people are just obvious to who's fancies them." Jack opened the art room door for Merida and set her stuff on the table. With a slight nodded he walked off.

The redhead watched him go with a sigh, "Yeah tell me about it," she muttered. Setting down her project she gathered her books before leaving the art room and making her way to her first period. She paused waving to Eugene who was also dropping off his project.

It been a long morning for him he'd rushed to make some last minute adjustments to his paintings staining his clothes in the process. Pushing back strands of his dark hair he followed behind Merida.

"Hey you helping with the bake sale after school?" he spoke his voice bouncing with each syllable.

"Can't have ta work," Merida replied to her cheery. Eugene was the peppy 'sun is shining even when it's raining' type. He loved painting and was an extreme bookworm. Although he was incredibly smart he was completely naive.

"Oh, speaking of that hows it going, I heard Ginger had another batch of kittens," he said.

Merida didn't have many friends mainly because she was a screwup. So despite finding Eugene annoying with his cheerful self, she put up with him. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he was one of the only people not to look at her like gum under his shoe. It was just mornings weren't time for smiles and small talk. At least not this morning.

Her family disappointing glares were enough to put her in a mood that wouldn't be reflecting any of Eugene sunshine. Eugene didn't have much of a good morning himself. One of the younger orphans had stuck gum in his hair that took him hours to get out this morning.

Still, he looked at the bright side at least it wasn't noticeable that he had to cut it out. "Did one of those brats cut yer hair?" Merida suddenly asked. Eugene sighed okay so it was noticeable. 

"Gum incident," he replied. The redhead turning into her classroom with a small 'see ya'. Suddenly a little down Eugene pushed himself towards his own class. He had History which wasn't his favorite class but also wasn't his least. The class was taught by a Mr. Black who was strangely absent. In his place was the quite rounded Mr. Gobber (the workshop teacher).

He had lost his arm and leg in an accident the boy would rather not think about. Some teachers need to learn that some information such as bloody gore wasn't appreciated by weak stomached people.

Taking his seat in the middle of the class which was not too far up front with those who were either too smart for their own good or need glass but also not too far back with the social rejects and those who played on the phone under the desks. He sat next to a pretty redhead named Ariel.

She was quiet but bubbly all the same. She was the captain of the swim team which was made up her red-headed cousin Sebastian and small chubby friend Flounder--Eugene wasn't sure if that was his real name-- Eric who also played football and basketball, and a couple of Ariel's sisters at which he couldn't name off the top of his head all he knew was they started with 'A's.

Gobber moved around one-foot heavier than the other his body moving almost like a disoriented penguin. Despite knowing that the board obviously read World War II the sub wrote in my sloppy letters above 'The Dark Ages'.

¨I thought ta day we'd stray away from the traditional history class and talk about the history of this town,¨ He spoke his voice slurring through his odd silver capped teeth and chapped lips.

Groans rumbled through the class Eugene among the despair. They'd heard plenty of the dark time in the town's history. The time of murder and fear. It was interesting until the end of middle school. All became too repetitive and boring. Hearing the same stories over and over go old real quick.

¨Now stop yer cryin', who can tell me what The Dark Age was?" Gobber asked his eyes roaming the faces of bored sluggish students. Nobody raised their hand whether it was from tiredness or annoyance. 

They heard the stories, wrote papers, did research, gave presentations, thought their entire school education. It was like the Holocaust to the town. There was all sort of stories and landmarks. Once a year they held a memorial to remember all those who died. As if they were soldiers.

Perhaps they were depending on your views. Eugene sunk deep in his seat trying to make himself smaller. The thought of The Dark Age made his stomach turn. Gobber scanned the room his eyes landing on a long haired blonde in the back of the class six rows back and three desks to the right from Eugene.

"Zel?" Gobber spoke, "Can you explain?"

Zel snorted rolling her green eyes a smirk creeping across her lips. Eugene suppressed and eye roll. The blonde was one of the few the boys couldn't stand. She was a hot head and the queen of blackmail.

Rumor had it she'd been arrested more than once for theft. Her fingers twitched and she was slick, at least that's what Eugene observed. She was a grade A kleptomaniac. She leaned back throwing her legs up onto her desk. She wore boots that were obviously two sizes too big. 

"Of course it's all any of you old folks talk about," she snorted. Her eyes were green and if it wasn't for the glare she was doing one might say they were filled with wonder. She pressed her lips together before starting to recite the tale that sounded like a 3rd grader's lines for a play. "It was a time of great of horror, fear became the only feeling anyone could produce, the crime rate was high nobody dared try to stop the thief's, murders, crooks for there was no telling who could be trusted."

"Yes, what a terrible time it was, there was no telling your friends from your enemies," Gobber turned using his prosthetic hook hand to write the following words on the board: The Boogie Man. "Who can tell me about The Boogie man?" 

Hiccup a boy in leather with small braids in his hair answered, "He's the monster parents tell their children, to keep them out of the basement, the ones children talk about at slumber parties like Bloody Mary." 

"He wasn't talking about that Boogie Man, he was talking about Mitchel Black the man who murder over a hundred children and left them possessed in settings that could only be described as nightmares," a small voice piped from the back of the class. It was Belle she was the kind sweet girl in the back of the class.

She was the one who always had her hand raised with an answer. 'Almost like Hermione Granger in Harry Potter,' Eugene thought.

"Correct Miss. Belle," Gobber said, " You'll be surprised to know that your Teacher Mr. Black is the great great great grandson of Mitchel."

"Explains why he's a dick," Zel commented causing the class to snicker. Eugene held back almost fearful the gold eyed stricken male might be able to hear from where ever he was.

"Language Miss. Gothel," Gobber warned.

Zel rolled her eyes leaning back with a huff. Her eyes locked with Eugene and he flustered realizing he'd been staring. She winked at his red face causing him to turn quickly to his notebook which laid open and blank from lack of notes not that he needs to take any.

"The Boogie man wasn't the only serial killer in the dark age, in fact, there were dozens, all with different signatures it was almost a game, who could kill the most, who could be the most creative," Gobber said.

"So what this whole thing was 'my horse is bigger than your horse' thing?" Hiccup snarled.

"Basically, now can anyone tell me how Mitchell Black knew the fear of these children?" the man turned looking at Eugene as if he knew he had the answers. And that he did.

Raising a shaky hand he replied, "Nobody knows for sure, though most believe he watched his victims for weeks before. Other think that he could see people's darkest fears in their eyes."

This caused Hiccup to snort, "Yeah, and I'm a mind reader."

"You are right Mr. Rider, now let's talk about fear," Gobber said looking at Hiccup with narrowed eyes, "Haddock what is your deepest fear?"

Hiccup was quiet for a moment before rolling his eyes, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Gobber raised his chin obviously not believing the claim, "Alright then how about you Miss Belle are you afraid of anything?"

The dark haired girl sat up straight, "I guess maybe being trapped, not free."

"Ah captivity," Gobber nodded, "I know quite a few for fear such outcomes."

Next, he turned towards Jackson Frost. Jack sunk deeper in his chair he could feel his bruises burn from the sudden attention of the teacher. He knew what came next. A question that he could feel boiling in his stomach.

¨Mr. Frost care to share what your fears are?¨ Gobber speaks softly,

Jack was quiet for a moment his finger brushing a finger of an injury making him winces. 'Him' he wanted to say but he couldn't. It burned in his throat, a cry for help. He suppressed it. "Abandonment," He answered the truth, swallowing hard he added, "Being forgotten."

Gobber nodded as if he understood. Jack knew he didn't not really, not entirely. He bit his lip and bowed his head looking at an incoming text that appeared on his phone. The class faded around him at the one-word text 'BORED'.

Elsa sat in English, you would think she'd gotten used to the horrid lack of entertainment. She hadn't though so instead of focusing on The Crucible like the rest of the class she texted Jack about her dilemma and had an emoji war with Kristoff. 

Anna was ignoring her text being busy and all. Jacks replied, 'Ẃhat do u want me 2 do about it?'

Elsa smiled softly to herself, 'Entertain me' she sent. While she waited for his reply she nudged Peter Pan who sat next to her. The redhead returned the slight push. They were supposed to be writing a paper on The Crucible which they finished reading a week before. Of courses neither where. 

Peter was texting his girlfriend Alice a blonde girl who was one grade lower than him and Elsa. Elsa peeked over his shoulder and snorted at his cliches love declaration. Peter nudged her away again muttering something like 'shut up' but could also be 'fuck off'. 

'Why was 6 afraid of 7?¨ -J

'B/c 7 8 9?' - E

'No...b/c 7 was a registered six-offender' - J

Elsa snorted rolling her eyes. Peter whispered, ¨Sexting Tadashi?¨ 

Elsa full on laughed earning a glare from the teacher Mr. Philoctetes. He was short and bald with a red nose. He had goat-like features if you look close enough and his legs were bent slightly at the knees making his walk almost like a one. The students called him Phil and he rather enjoyed mythology. 

Greek to be exacted. Elsa muttered a sorry and pretended to work on her paper. Once Phil looked away Elsa elbowed Peter hard earning a moan of pain. Peter narrowed his eyes for a moment before childishly sticking out his tongue. 

"If you must know I'm talking to Jack," She says.

Peter nods, "Oh, the uptight stiff kid with the white hair."

"He's not that uptight he can be fun sometimes," Elsa defended her quiet military disciplined friend. 

"As fun as Anna on her period," Peter commented. 

Elsa flinched, "Hate those times of the month."

Just then the bell rang and out of the class they went. Elsa waved to Jack who had appeared at Merida's side across the hall. Jack blushed slightly waving back. Merida rolled her eyes. Jack sighed once Elsa was out of sight and leaned into Merida's locker. 

"Oh bloody hell," Merida groaned, "If ye keep makin' those googly eyes there gonna get stuck that way."

Jack ignored his friend's comment and instead looked over her shoulder at Zel walking with Hiccup speaking in hushed voices. Merida followed his gazes it was her turn to blush the color of a cherry. 

"Ye think he remembers this mornin'," she asked.

"I doubt it since when are people like us memorable?" Jack replied. Just then Merida's phone chimed in a way that Jack knew instantly it was one of her alerts. Merida's father was part of the police forces so she had the police radio and crime alerts programmed into her phone.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Merida looked up her eyes wide, "Somebody just reported a dead body."

"What where?"

"Lorax Woods."

10:37am

Judy Hopps had never seen a crime scene like this one. Never had she been on a scene with a body still present. The girl was female, late teens, couldn't weight more than 120lb. Nick Wild sipped his coffee towering over his small female partner. 

"If it wasn't for the hole in her chest she'd appear to be sleeping," he commented.

Judy sighed, "How long until forensic arrives?" 

"No saying," Nick replied, "Looks like murder though."

"Obviously," Judy remarked unimpressed with her partner's deduction. Her silver and pink hair was pulled in ragged pigtails and her uniform was slightly wrinkled in her rush this morning to make it work on time.

She blamed Nick for letting her sleep in. Her alarm was set for bright and early and it didn't take a genius to know he turned it off to push her buttons. "Any idea where the heart might be?" Nick wondered.

"Possible whoever killed her has it," Judy explains, "An even if it's somewhere around here the question stands why remove the heart?"

"Well let me tell you I've never met someone so heartless as this chick," Nick joked.Officer Hopps gave him a look that clearly stated he was not amused. "To soon?"

"A little bit."

"So who found her?" Nick questioned.

"A few kids ditching school," Judy explained, "They have been taken home and with the consent of there parents Detective Clogsworth and Lieutenant Lumière will be questioning them."

Nick nearly choked on his drink, "Whos bright idea was it to but those to put clowns together!"

Judy didn't reply instead she took Nicks coffee and dunk the rest. Despite his protest he didn't attempted to get it back. "That would be me."

Nick blinked, "Don't tell me you've just taken a murder case." 

Judy huffed at her partners face, "I can handle this you know how I've been wanting into the homicides department, we can handle this."

"We?" Nick repeated.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't let you in on the fun?" Judy joked.

The red head fox faces male was not amused. "This is a homicide investigation not a trip to the zoo Carrots." 

"What you don't think I can handle it?" Judy demanded with a smirk.

"No I don't think you can handle it," Nick stepped closer, "But I have faith that 'we' can."

Judy stepped closer wrapping her hands around his neck, "Then what are we waiting for we have a criminal to catch."

Nick leaned in for a kiss but the small cop stopped him. She gave in a look that was supposed to be serious but was failing. Nick rolled his eye and sighed pouting slightly, "I know, I know, 'No making out when on a crime scene'."

Officer Hops looked smug as she nodded, "Yeah, especially a murder crime scene."

"You and your rules."

"Nope," she corrected, "Me and my humanity."

Her eyes moved to the body that was now being examined by forensics. She wondered who this girl was and who would be missing her at the moment. She could handle the investigation the only thing she wasn't sure she could handle was facing the love ones of the victim. Nick sensed her distresses holding her tight for a moment.

"We'll get whomever did this," he assured.

"I know we will," Judy stated, "That's not what's troubling me, its 'how many more?' How many more crime scenes is this person gonna make."

"We don't know motive yet and we have no suspects besides a group of kids, don't go labeling this as a serial killing just yet, one kill that's all this could be a act of revenge or lust or well the reasons are endless," Nick pointed.

"Yeah, needle in a haystack," Judy recited.

Nick patted her head, "Lets get to burning they haystack shall we."


	2. [2] Black Dahlia

[2] 

"It was my heart,

it was my life, 

it was my start,

it was your knife." 

\- Hollywood Undead (Black Dahlia)

Tuesday, October 21th

2:47am

Blood swirled in the water between his fingers. He enjoyed the dark crimson color become diluted in the clear liquid. It turned pink like her favorite summer dress. He loved that dress, as it rested against her pale skin.

Pink like her lips as she smiled. The red it had once been like her preferred lip stick. The one that left imprints on his skin and collar of his button ups. He loved her, enough to the point he wanted to cut her open just to see if she was as perfect on the inside.

He loved her enough to let her cut him open just to let her see how dedicated he was. He imagined washing blood off her skin as she smiled at him with dark eyes. He imagined the water turning the blood on her hands pink, like her dress, like her lips.

Just like this. He dried his damp hands taking the box off the counter. With such care he took his trophie down to the cellar where he kept the others. That is where he'd place it in the deep freeze to keep it fresh.

She wouldn't cut him open to take his heart for herself. So he would give her others hearts just to show her his love. He could hear her hum from the kitchen above as she cleaned up the last of the dishes, drying and putting them away.

"Hidden from the daylight," She sung, "schemes will now grow turning your dreams into nightmares before you'll know take a look in the mirror and you'll be aware inside of you there's more dark than you can bear."

He loved her. He shut the cooler leaving his trophies in the dark. He did it with a smile because he loved her. 

11:32am 

News traveled fast it wasn't anything new or surprising. When Jack and Merida sat down for lunch the next day everyone knew about the body. It had been the talk of the day and would continue to be for the next few weeks. Snow White the step daughter of Grimhilde. They owned a apple tree farm and were known well for there famous 'True Love's Kiss' apple pies and apple crisps. 

It had been broadcasted on the news this morning with minor details and a interview with a handful of officers on the case. Merida had told Jack a little of what she knew. Her father had informed her that they believe that the cause of her death was not from her heart being removed but poison and that her heart had been removed after she was already dead.

"Wait her heart was missing?" Elsa who had joined them today for lunch repeated.

Tadashi made a face at this news and Merida nodded confirming that yes that was what she said. Jack kept his head down as he played with his apple sauce. He was listening but only slightly he was so tired. His body ached and he decided it was worth it.

He had stayed out late with Elsa keeping her company when Tadashi had to help his aunt with his brother. He had to skip out on the day together. So to make up for her no longer date with Tadashi her and Jack went to the movies instead.

Jack had enjoyed it. They laughed staking on stale buttery popcorn pointing out things to one another about the film the other hadn't noticed. When it was time to go Jack insisted he walk home from Elsa house not wanting her to know where he lived.

Only Merida knew and she never commented on the run down house with grass past his ankles and broken children toys infested with spiders and other creatures. She never asked why his clothes smelled of cigarette smoke or pointed out the bruises and scratches he supported. She had not once raised and eyebrow at the beer cans that trashed the yard. He was grateful. 

However, Merida did make a habit of placing a hand on his shoulder giving him a look that said she was there if he need to talk, if he need help. While she never demanded answers she did force him to sit through her patching him up. She kept a first-aide kit in her glove box.

While they didn't speak of it Jack knew it was there for and because of him. He considered her family. She wasn't his best friend like Elsa but she was his sister in a way. They took care of each other. Jack never had a true family but he would take Merida any day. 

"Jack," Elsa said loudly. It was obvious it wasn't her first try to get his attention. He looked at her like everything was normal and the sad thing is it was. The aches, the isolation, and the sadness it was something he dragged since he could remember.

"Yeah," he replied. His heart fluttered under her gazes. He gave her a small smile in order to erase her worried eyes.

"Is everything.." She didn't finish for Zel a long haired blonde supporting streaks of neon colors approach there table.

She was supporting a ripped jeans with chains and a 'Nirvana' band t-shirt. Her lips were pulled into a mocking grin. Jack saw Merida tense at the sight of her. Zel was best friends with Astrid Hiccups girlfriend. The redhead had been paranoid since her encounter with the green eyed male.

Jack thought she was being ridiculous for her to worry it was unlikely Hiccup Haddock even remembered or cared enough to set his female lapdogs to do anything. Zel stopped behind Jack right her long nails pressed into his shoulders as she leaned up against him. He tensed not noticing the killer glare Elsa was sending the female causing him discomfort. 

"Hey, Elsie and Tashi," She greeted one of her hands lifted from Jacks shoulder to wave. Merida stiffened as she was locked eyes with the kleptomaniac, "Melony right?"

"Merida," she corrected her voice soft.

"Right your the girl who works at Oliver and Company," Zel stated, "And this cutie here Jake..."

"Jack," Elsa snapped.

"Yeah that is who I came to talk to," Zel leaned in whispering lowly in his ear, "You okay?"

Her voice was unheard by the others. Jack nodded in reply. Only Zel knew what truly occurred outside of the prying eye. They rarely associated in school, it was best to avoid anyone making a connection between the two.

"Good," Zel spoke loudly this time giving a flirty grin to cover the worried look in her eyes. She walked away leaving Elsa fuming and Merida giving a demanding look.

"What the hell did that want?" his redhead friend hissed.

Tadashi shifted uncomfortable with the sudden tension. "I agreed to write her paper for English she was asking if it was complete," Jack lied. Perhaps he should find it horrible how easy lying was for him.

Zel who Jack known as Rapunzel was at some point his foster sister. She had managed to escape running away living at friends and flings houses. Despite not truly being related they considered themselves family. Rapunzel popped up at there foster fathers house whenever she ran out of options or Jack asked her to come by.

They had each others backs even though it was unknown to those around them. Jack was glad to have her in his life. Zel was a friend, his sister. She was his sun. He was her moon. They where family. 

"So ay was wonderin' if ye were doin' anythin' after school?" Merida piped raising a eyebrow towards her white hairs friend.

"No, why have any plans?" Jack question.

"Ay was plannin' to learn more on this murder," Merida replied.

"Wait it hasn't been confirmed," Tadashi commented.

The redhead leaned forward, "Its murder, traces of poison and a missin' heart there's nothing else it could be, unless we have a strange new animal on our hands."

Jack had to agree this defiantly looked like murder. He wasn't much for the whole detective thing Merida liked to do, but someone had to be there so she wouldn't get herself in trouble. Merida had always had a fascination with mystery's. She was one of those fangirl geeks who spent weekends watching and making predictions and connections to her fandom obsessions. 

"Yeah, okay just notin' illegal, I'm not breaking into evidences room at the station again," Jack said trying to put his most serious face on. It didn't work not the slightest Merida would get him to follow her into snake infested water.

"Great will meet at mine after school," She says.

"Oh, if you two want you can tag along," Jack offered to the others at the table.

"As much as I love to be part of your Holmes and Watson murder mystery I can't," Elsa stated," I have hockey practice tonight."

"Yeah, and I have Hiro to keep out of trouble can't do that when I'm getting into it myself," Tadashi pointed.

"Okay Dr. Watson, guess its just ye and me," Merida says.

"Wait, why can't I be Sherlock?" Jack demand.

Kristoff rocked on his heals as he made his way to Anna who sat by herself in the back corner. He was smiling bright as he took a seat next to his best friend. Anna was Elsa younger sister. She was a smart ass, kept to herself a lot and didn't have a filter for her opinions. 

"What do you want," Anna said. It would have sounded rude to anyone who didn't know her. Her eyes were playful and her lips where pulled into a smile that looked smug but was genuine. Kristoff slid over a flyer. 

'''''''''''

Holloween Festival

Oct. 29 - Sun. Oct. 31

Enjoy 

Games

Refreshments

Food

Entertainment

Trick Or Treat

Fireworks

etc..

'''''''''''

It read in big block letters. Multicolored leafs decorated the background the flyer itself was orange. Anna raised her eyebrow towards her blond male friend. He smiled at her, "Come with me?" he practical begged.

"Aren't we a little old to be trick or treating?" She replied avoiding the yes or no question.

Kristoff sighed loudly, "Never to old to get free candy."

Anna couldn't help the laugh. Why did she have to fall in love with the boy before her? Why did it have to be him a male already it love with another chick? She nodded her head because she couldn't decline not with those eyes looking into hers.

"Fine, but I'm not dressing up!" She claimed even though she would because Kristoff asked her too. 

Across the lunch room the same flyer hung on the wall. This one a bright red before it stood Hiccup Haddock. He chewed his lip ring looking to Astrid who stood by his side. "You going?" She asked her voices sounded bored but that was just her vocal.

"No," he replied, "My mother thinks I should said it would be fun! Plus she wants me to take Gustav."

Gustav was Hiccups cousin who's parents had left in the care of his parents for the time being while they were getting sober. He was a annoying kid, his brother Snotlout ten times worse. Astrid snorted.

"Well if your not planning on doing anything on Halloween couple of us are gonna to a Costume party, you coming?" she asked.

Hiccup groaned inwardly at the idea of dressing up as something completely ludacris like a vampire or wearing a cheep mask from Walmart. Astrid seemed to read his mind for she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to dress up if you don't want to but just in case call me we can couple co-dress," she claimed.

"Astrid we broke up remember, you promised you weren't gonna do this," he gestured to her whole being, "Relationships are just not my thing." 

Truth be told he was just tired of dating people his parents 'approved' of or 'hand-picked'. Astrid shoulders slumped ever so slightly but she appeared unaffected mostly. With that she turned muttering a whatever and storming away bumping into Zel who was approaching Hiccup.

"Hicky!" She exclaimed earning disapproving looks from passers. She ignored them as if they didn't existed and perhaps they didn't in her mind. Hiccup made a horrified face.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he claimed.

Zel shrugged, "Well if I didn't listen then I'm not going to ever, so save your breath."

Zel had been terrorizing the green eyed boy for forever now. They dated once, then again who hadn't Zel dated? Most said that made her a whore, or a slut, she claimed she couldn't help being the pretties fish in the swimming pool.

Not that she was the only pretty option she only said it to rile others up. In fact there where plenty of colors and types in the water she just happened to know how to pull the right hook. She wasn't easy by no means in fact she didn't accepted requested for dates or relationships, she made them instead. 

Zel didn't always approach the subject of companionship as a question or a offer she could be pretty direct jumping from no base to any of the others first, third. She liked to have fun, save fun if it involved anything past first base. 

Hiccup had been dumped by Zel for a reason he had yet to learn. Even so he still was friends with the blond of that was a correct term for what they where. If you asked Zel she'd most likely deny any relationship that wasn't a 'relationship' as in the more physical kind.

Still, Hiccup considered her his friend for she was in every way as he was to her despite her lack of concurrence on the title. "What do you want Klept," Hiccup demand. It was no secret of how Zel was a kleptomaniac, not that she stole unless she deemed necessary. Not that Hiccup minded either he'd been in similar spots with no other option when he done something like running away once again.

"Nothing Hicky just a ride?" She purred, Hiccup glared, "Oh, come on not that kind of ride I mean like one from one place to another."

"Where exactly?"

"For me to know and for you to not worry about!" She replied.

"Hold on you remember that I'm the one giving you a ride right?" Hiccup pointed.

Zel clapped in delight, "Great so its settled see you later, Dragon Slayer!"

Merida who watched this exchange across the room frowned. She didn't know what they where saying but she couldn't help but want to. Although she was pinning after Jack, Hiccup had a nice ass, 'eyes' she corrected. Plus she was still unease about the day before. Call her paranoid but she couldn't help but fear Hiccup was planning her murder or something with his whole posy.

"If you keep staring he's gonna catch you looking and you'll be even more of a freak than you already are!" Hamish commented from behind her. She froze her face flustering at her brothers dick of a self. 

The horrible thing about having three older brothers was they were everywhere. The fact that they where triplets was even worse. They were all in collage but Hamish happened to get caught vandalizing the football field by spray paining inappropriate pictures. In agreement for not pressing charges for vandalism Hamish was required to help the janitor maintain the cleanness of the school for at least half the school year and fix the field. 

Since he had collage classes early in the morning and late in the afternoon he was often on school grounds between. That happened to be Merida's lunch and free period. It was bad enough having to deal with triplet older brothers at home but having one or more follow her to school and work made her wanted to commit murder.

"Don't ye 'ave some toilets to clean?" Merida demanded.

Jack had left to go to the library to return a book, while Tadashi and Elsa went to suck faces in a corner somewhere leaving Merida alone at her table. Her tall curly redhead brother looked smug as he stole food from her plate.

"Nope, nothing to really do today," Hamish says.

"Yeah well go home then!"

"Aw Merly!" He said using the name that him and his brothers had made for her. It was a play on words instead of calling Merida by her name or Curly because of her curls they came up with a alternative. "Are you not happy to see me?"

Despite her brothers fake pout and annoying voice she resisted from rolling her eyes, "Can't ye bug someone else?"

"No can do little sis," Hamish claims, "Not when I enjoy embarrassing you so much."

"Can't embarrass me any more that ye 'ave already being related and all," She huffed. 

She loved her brothers Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. They could be annoying, over protective, and complete pricks but she did love them. Hamish tugged at a curl on his sisters head watching it bounce. He looked back to the boy she'd been looking at and scoffed.

"You can do better that that guy," he says.

Merida snorted but didn't argue not wanting to sound like a winy teen with low self-esteem. She looked into her brother blue eyes. He seemed genuinely convinced of his claim. Knowing there was more to her brothers 'visit' to her table she demand once again.

"What do ye want Hamish?"

Hamish seemed to remember that there was a real reason to talk to his sister, "Oh, mum wants you home before dark, you know with the murder of that girl and all."

"So it was murder for sure?" Merida questioned.

"That is what dad told Hubert and what he texted me," Hamish says.

"By told you mean stole the case file, or eavesdropped into the conversation between dad and his partner," Merida knew her brothers and the scheming ways.

"Don't know what your talking about," Hamish lied standing and walking away leaving his sister to pout at the lack of any more intel that she felt entitled to.

2:45 pm

Judy Hopps peered over the case file. It was small there wasn't much information and not the slightest lead in the right direction. She had nothing but the children who found the bodies statements and the Step Mothers. 

The boyfriend was being interrogated now. Mr. Charming was in a small room with Cogsworth and Lumiere probably barley getting in a word with the twos bickering and his own grieving. Nick sat at his desk across from hers playing with some random children toys.

"Where did you get those?" Judy questioned at some point.

"Evidence Room," He replied.

Judy sighed, "You can't just take things from there! Stealing is a crime you know!"

"Well duh," he says tugging at his badge, "Besides I'm just borrowing I'll put it back later."

"You mean borrowing as in contaminating right?" Judy was unamused by her boyfriends actions. She'd probably give him a long lecture if she knew he wasn't going to just ignore her. Plus she had a murder case to solve. 

"I'm not stupid I took if from a box labeled 'Kiddy Cash Toy's Case' you know the one that Officer Dun and Inspector Gadget solved," Nick explained.

"Oh, the case with the Kid Store pick-pocketers?" Judy recalled.

"That's the one," Nick paused a second, "You up for dinner at Tiana's Palace tonight?"

Judy exhaled slowly, "Can't I have so some paperwork to fill out and we have a case to solve remember?" she pointed, "We don't have time for dinner Nick I'm sorry."

Judy gave her boyfriend a apologizing glance. Nick didn't let his disappointment show, instead he shrugged it off like it was no big deal, "Its okay your right besides we can go another time."

Judy smiled thankfully at him before gathering up a couple folders and walking off not before pressing a kiss to the redhead male. Nick waited until she was out of sight to open his top drawer of his desk. He stared at the velvet blue box for a moment before shutting it back and locking it.

'Snow White' was what he typed into the database waiting for the information to pop up. He doubted he missed anything the last time he read this information but he had to make sure. They would solve this case and the sooner the better.

3:30 pm

Jack met Merida at the front of her driveway after he went home to check on the kids and drop off his stuff. He had road the bus home and walked the couple blocks to the Dun residence. Merida had to feed her cat Witch and her dog Willow.

She then had to listen to her mother for ten minutes telling her to be home and to not even think about going in the woods. Now she stood by her car frowning at the boy before her, "Ye could 'ave called me ta pick ye up instead of walking 'ere to meet."

Jack shrugged not minding the walk from his house to hers. It gave he a moment of peace. He stuck is hands in his hoody pockets and looked that his friend through his eye lashes. "So what trouble are you dragging me into this time."

Merida smile her lips curled up in a way that made the resembles to her brothers thrive. "Yer only get in trouble if ye get caught!"

"You always get caught," Jack pointed, "You lack stealth, and basically anything that involves sneaking or being secretive."

This was true but she didn't care. She was curious and she had yet been the cat that died. She smiled at her friend and waited for him to return it. When he did she was content because they could do this.

"Okay where exactly are we going?" he demand.

"Ye know just droppin' some dinner to my da, he's gonna be workin' over time because of this murder and ay volunteered ta drop this off," she declared holding up a lunchbox and thermoses of her moms famous goat liver soup.

"Your breaking into the evidence room again?" Jack groaned, "Why do I agree to help you with this stuff?"

"Because ye don't like the idea of meh goin' alone," this was true Jack couldn't help but follow in hope to prevent Merida getting in more trouble than usual. He was the rational thinker.

The air was cool and the wind rustled through the trees dropping leafs to the ground below. It was calm and it made Jack relax despite the trouble he knew he was about to get into. Halloween was just around the corner and as the two teens got in the car they spoke about the festival. 

"Ye've gotta dress up!" Merida insisted, "Its expected ye know, we are running the ticket booth together."

"Its not required just preferred, besides Halloween just isn't my thing," he tells her. 

"Ay don't care if at 'ave ta throw a sheet over yah, ye are dressin' up with meh!" She says. It wasn't that she wanted to either but her mom was making her for she was also on the committee.

The two didn't discusses much during the ride. They past Elsa houses on there way and Jack couldn't help but try and catch sight of her. To his disappointed she wasn't inside. Elsa was sitting at The Lucky Cat Café lip locked with Tadashi.

Aunt Cass ignored the display of affection despite Hiro's protest, "Can't you swallow each others tongues else where you know so I don't throw up!" he cried.

Elsa smirking as she separated from her boyfriend smiled at the small boy. "Aw, are you jealous because your not getting attention," She joked. Hiro flustered red and Elsa crept forward pressing her lips to his cheek leaving a wet imprint.

"EWWW!" He cried. He darted rubbing his cheek red to remove any evidence of his brothers girlfriends lips. Elsa and Tadashi watched as he disappeared up the steps.

"You're brother is adorable," Elsa claimed pecking Tadashi's lips.

The raven hair boy smiled nodding in agreement. "Not as adorable as me though right," he joked.

Elsa smiled, "I don't know you have quite the competition." 

Upstairs Hiro pulled up a video chat with his friend Vanellope. She sat at her green computer chair her candy colorful room behind her. She popped a sucker in her mouth raising a eyebrow with a question that Hiro answered with a shake of the head.

"I couldn't get it, seems my brother paid off everyone to withhold information from me," he tells her. Vanellope groaned slumping back slightly.

"So you haven't got anyway of knowing where the botfight is taking place?" she said.

"Not one," he reply, Vanellope smirks.

"You sure," she holds up a poster wiggling it happily.

Tadashi took the order of Eugene down stairs. Elsa sat at the counter eating a funnel cake with a smile. Eugene was buying himself a slice of pie and cup of hot chocolate. He smiled at Elsa who returned it with a nodded.

Eugene was friends with nearly everyone. It was hard to explain why, he was just likeable. Taking his order he turned and exited. The air was cool, a breeze left him sivering and clutching his drink tight. 

He passed an ally way where Zel sat alone smoking the last cigarette in her pack. She was tired and hungry but she had yet to decide where she'd crash tonight. She was thinking Pan would be the best option he was known for taking in strays. His family was rich but never home, so without permission he allowed those who need a place to stay to crash and provided what aid he could offer.

Putting out her bud she stood up grabbing her duffle bag. Letting out the last pit of smoke slowly through her lips she made her way deeper into the shadows casted between buildings. Only a handful of streets down from where Merida was shoving her keys into the locked backdoor of the morgue. 

Jack stood back his hood shielding his face. He felt sick with anxiety. He knew he shouldn't be here, he should be at home making dinner and helping the others with homework before locking himself in his room till sunrise. He couldn't leave Merida though, she was obsessed with proving herself to her family that she need someone to keep her from going to far.

The door opened swiftly and they both made there way in. The front desk was occupied by a man having a affair with his wife's sister. He was to busy texting the 'said' woman. The only ones on shift were tucked away in small offices doing paperwork and running test. 

Merida had snuck in this place plenty of times, she knew how the place was ran. Urging Jack along and slowly making her way down the hallway the one that had a broken camera that had yet to be repaired. The bodies were kept in the third room to the left.

Merida slipped in with eases in away that people would in a nice bath. Jack frowned in disapproval. "I don't like this, do what you have to quick so we can get out of here!"

Rolling her eyes she walked to the cold chambers not before popping on a pair of gloves. They were like a refrigerator for the dead. She ran her hand over the metallic surface finding the correct one. Quickly she pulled the latch swinging the small door open. With no help from Jack, Merida pulled the tray out displaying the body of Snow White. 

A small tag was attached to the corpses toes. It displayed information Merida already knew. She grabbed the autopsy files opening it carefully. She didn't bother reading any instead she snapped a few pictures of each paged before looking at the body herself. Jack averted his eyes from the scene locking them with a cabinet on the other side of the room. 

He took his time reading each individual label. Merida frowned, "Her heart is defiantly missin'." She snapped a few photos of the corpse. She then lifted the girls hand. The bodies finger nails were well clean, as if the killer took his time to tend to his victims hygiene. 

Next Merida opened the mouth slightly apple chunk residue was left in the teeth and on the tongue. "Funny, Cyanide Poisonin' and all."

She might not have read the report but she did catch that Snow White had been poisioned. "How is that funny!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well cyanide is in apple seed," was all she said. Snapping a few more pictures she turned. Jack was shutting the glass cabinet. The perscriptions rattle and Merida didn't blink an eye. "Okay lets get outta 'ere."

The idea was cut short for the sound of heels clicking down the hall made them freeze. They exchanged quick glances before looking around for a place to hide. Merida pointed to the freezers and Jack rolled his eyes, "No way that is so cliche and thats the last thing I want to be."

Quckly he grabbed Merida hand and pulled her to the side of the door just as it opened. A dark haired woman walked in dressed in white. Before they could look at her closely they where slipping out the left open door.

For once they weren't caught and together they left with evidence of the first victim.

10:46 pm

Alice fell asleep in the arms of her boyfriend Peter. Belle finished a book which she added to the stack beside her bed. Mulan slid into her silk covers tired from practice. Cinderella finished the last of the dishes. Ariel relaxed in the warm water of her bath. Astrid let in Stormfly following her upstairs. Anna replied to Kristoffs last text wishing her night. Eugene washed the paint from his hands. Zel curled up on a couch that wasn't her own. Elsa tucked away the last of her hockey gear ready for the day to come. Jack finished the last of his homework. Merida reveiwed a dead girls autopsy. Hiccup slid out his window in the dark of night. 

Everything was normal besides for one of them were next on a killers list. One of them was the next victim.


	3. [3] All Around Me

[3] "All Around Me"

"Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you owe me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe." - Flyleaf (All Around Me)

Wednesday October 22

4:58am

He enjoyed watching the rain fall washing away past existence. His wife rested soundly in the bed next to him. She was still and quiet. She looked dead, her face pale almost gray in the light. He took time to imagine her in a place like the ones he left his past victims. 

He smiled. She sighed stirring in her dead sleep. "Rest," she tells him after a moment of stirring awake. He doesn't reply just lets her slowly drift back into a still position. Her perfume lingers in the air like funeral flowers.

"I love you," He says. She smiles in her slumber. He brushed her hair softly brown like warm chocolate, like the dirt he used to bury the first of his victims. One being his own father. 

7:37am

Elsa walked down the hallway Tadashi on her arm and ice coffee in her hand. She was tired and had practice after school she wasn't looking forward to. She spent most of her night at Lucky Cat Café with her boyfriend. Aunt Cass had made chicken wings and they all sat up watching horror movie reruns until it well past time for her to head home.

Elsa didn't mind much in all honesty she loved spending time with her boyfriends family. Since hers was only Anna who was always busy with her work which she was so passionate about. Mrs. and Mr. Arendelle had died tragically three years prior leaving there children with a family friend who was rarely around. 

Tadashi was distracted this morning his eyes darting the hallway frantically. Elsa frowned raising a eyebrow, "What's got you?" She asked.

He answered, "I'm looking for Honey."

Honey Lemon was one of Tadashi's nerd friends. She was a long legged blond who as the sane goes, "Trapped Bee with honey and not vinegar". Elsa wasn't jealous well at least not enough to be consider green at least.

"Why?" she asked.

"I let her borrow my notes from Physics for when she wasn't here and I need them back because I need to study before the test fifth period," he explained. 

Elsa nodded no longer interested after Physics, looking to the bundle of hoodie and books a few paces ahead, "You do that I'm going to go see Jack," she declares peeking Tadashi on the cheek and walking over to stiff white-haired boy.

Jack had got home late; he paid the price for it dearly. Bruises laid over him like another skin. Elsa wouldn't notice, Merida couldn't find out. Elsa stepped in Jack view with her playful smile that always made him feel better. 

"Hey Jackson," She greeted her hair was pulled back in a ponytail today and her hoodie was a plum shade of violet. She was gorgeous but Jack averted his eyes to a different blond strutting down the hall. 

"Jackie," Zel winked through her colorful locks. She kept walking and Jack gave her a slight wave. She rarely greeted him in school. It made him fluster pink under the sudden attention drawn to him from across the way. Even Elsa narrowed eyes were on him and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Hi," He replied in a squeak before turning to Elsa as Zel disappeared into the crowed of students.

"So, you know her?" Asked Elsa.

"Not really," It was a lie she was his foster sister of course he knew her she was family to him. Elsa didn't need to know that, very few even knew he lived in a foster home. The blond nodded slowly before directing the conversation towards her up coming party.

Jack listened with one ear he wasn't feeling particularly social today. In fact he much wanted to isolate himself deep in his head away from reality. "Jack," Elsa had said she had repeated it twice already as her and Jack had began toward there class walking side by side through a storm of running late students.

"What?" Jack asked snapping back from his mind as he went over the events of the corpse he seen the night before. 

"Will you come?" She flicked his ear lightly, in a playful manner which made him flinch none the less, "To my party, it'll be quite small just a few friends nothing major."

"Uh, I don't know," Jack say slowly breathing heavily through his nose. He wasn't good at social gatherings they made him feel woozy. Elsa gave him her puppy eyes which made him fluster darker than he already was. 

"Please," she begged, "You can even bring curly."

"Merida," Jack inclined.

"So you coming?"

"Uh..."

"Please."

Jack found it hard to say no to Elsa which probably wasn't healthy but she never asked him to do things that would hurt him or embarrass him. He chewed his lip and slumped his shoulder.

"I guess for a little bit," Jack replied, "A hour tops!"

"Great!" Elsa exclaimed, "Friday nine-o-clock, don't wait till nine thirty if you want a parking space."

She was gone before Jack could question her idea of a small gathering. The next hall over Merida stood pop-tart crumbs on her lips and black ink on her fingers. She could barley keep her eyes open, its what happens when you stay up all night attempting to solve a murder.

She didn't have much information, less than the police really but that didn't stop her from working. She wanted to do something that made her worthy of the name DunBroch. Perhaps she wouldn't solve this murder, but she'd try and perhaps she could help her father a little.

If only she hadn't been band from looking at her fathers case files after the last incident. Merida greeted Eugene who stood towards her right, "Hey Merida," He said, "I was wondering if you are free Friday night?"

"Uh...ay think so, why ye ask?" If she wasn't so tired from the night before she probably would have known were this was headed (then again probably not she was quite clueless in situations like this).

"I was just wondering if you'd go out with me perhaps?" Eugene had practiced this question for the last month. Merida flustered a bit pink she'd never been asked out. 

She fumbled nearly dropping the content in hand. Her stomach flipped and her mouth went numb she couldn't seem to properly control the movement of her words. "Uh...what...sure...ay mean yes...ay would love to go with ye..out with ye'."

"Really? Great! Friday then I'll pick you up at eight," Eugene his face flustered said, "Uh bye."

"Bye," Merida replied

10:06am

Judy glanced through the case file for the millionth time in the last three hours. She needed more coffee. Her cup had long gone empty, the residue drying to the bottom of the mug.

Nick was out with Officer DunBroch doing who knows what. That meant Judy had no one to get her coffee so she'd have to get it herself. Huffing she got up going into the small lounge to pour some more coffee. Her luck the pot was empty. Groaning she proceed to start a fresh batch.

After turning the pot on she fell back against the counter pulling out her phone looking for any messages from Nick, her parents, or her many siblings but there was not a single emoji.

Sighing she slipped her phone into her back pocket. Before stalking towards the window. It was raining it made her frown. Any evidence they'd missed most likely was washed away by now but there was no helping that. She waited, listening to the pitter-patter of water against glass. 

"Officer Hopps?" A voice asked.

"Detective," she greeted Lumière.

He was a long thin man with light blonde hair turning white with age. His skin was a golden color from his recent vacation in the Bahamas. He smiled the whiskers of his mustache seemed to curve with is mouth. 

"I've been informed that you wish to assist on the murder of Ms. White?" He says.

"Yes sir, I would like to help," she tells him. She stood straighter, her head higher though it did little she was still small compared to him and well mostly everyone. 

"You do understand Officer Hopps-" he starts.

"Please call me Judy," she insisted. 

"Yes Judy, you do understand this is not a case of a missing person's this is a murder case and is quite different, " he tells her, "while my partner told the chief that your assistance is unrequited I've always believed in strength in numbers and would very much like to accept your offer of assistance I must warn you this case will be tiring, stressful, and time consuming not to mention emotional. "

"I know sir, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure I could handle it," she spoke confidently. 

Lumière nodded, "I'll send the list of suspects, backgrounds of all family and friends along with the children who found the bodies testimonies and anything else we have gathered, I look forward to solving the case with you."

"Me as well, but before you leave, my own partner-"

"The more the merrier, " he cut in, "be sure to tell 'em I said welcome aboard, we head out tomorrow to question people in the area see if we can gather anything useful from the locals."

1:56pm

Jack fell asleep during Trigonometry. Being startled awake only when Hiccup Haddock plopped in his seat at his desk right next to him 20 minutes late to class and smelling like cigarette smoke. This was a average day. Hiccup sat with a look that revealed boredom and screamed 'fuck off humanity'. Jack avoided eye contact to tired to deal with Hiccup who if caught his gaze would be encouraged to start conversation.

Hiccup tapped his fingers to the beat of Good Charlotte song lifestyle of the rich and the famous. He hummed the lyrics to Jacks displeasure. Mouth pressed in a tight line Jack turned his attention back to the teacher. 

Sectioned a few rows ahead Alice frowned deeply from her spot at the front of the class. She wasn't jealous, at least that's what she claimed. She was simply annoyed that her boyfriend had been spending a great deal of time with Wendy. The girl in a lovely light shade of blue with two brothers and a face so similar to Alice's herself.

Many thought they were related but no such thing was true. They weren't even distant cousins twice handed over. In fact they had never spoken. Alice bit her bottom lip as she watched Wendy hold in a laugh to whatever Peter had whispered into her ear. With eyes of blazing fires Alice turned back to the class watching the smart board as the teacher wrote down more notes. Class would be over soon.

Down the hall in a room to the left Zel stood near the slightly cracked bathroom window letting smoke out her mouth and into the air outside. Rain fell in leaving droplets of water onto the concrete wall and tiled floor. 

Zel knew she should stop (smoking was a terrible habit) but it helped with stress. She knew who entered the bathroom before they even smoke. She knew those heavy foot steps anywhere, "You gonna speak or stand there like a dumbass."

"You can't smoke in here," Mavis tells her, "You'll get suspended again if they catch you."

Zel shrugged but still put out the cancer stick against the wall then flicking it out the window with the others, "So what he say?"

Mavis sighed, "Zel my father doesn't think you're a good influence," she says, "He keeps pestering me to ask you to leave because he wont, and its only a matter of time before he calls the authorities, he thinks you should go back."

"I won't go back into the system, the only reason they haven' came for me is because they think I'm living with that monster! An going back to that house is the last thing I'll do," Zel frowned, "Tell your father that I found some other places to stay and I'll be out before sundown."

"Zel, I can try to talk him into letting you say a bit longer, the hotel has plenty of rooms, I'll even help pay for a room for you-"

"No, I've told you before I don't need your charity," Zel spatted, "I'll find a place to crash, tell your dad thanks for letting me stay as long as he did, oh and tell that bellhop to go fuck himself and shove that luggage up his ass curtsy of moi!"

"We've taken french for two years and that is still the only word you know," Mavis jokes lightly in hopes to lighten Zel mood.

"Te faire foutre," Zel reply's and walking out of the bathroom and into the deserted hallway just as the bell for lunch rang over head. 

If she where paying the slightest attention she probably would have noticed the slow depressed shuffling of Alice. She wasn't exactly depressed she was more or pissed. Peter hadn't even noticed her storm out the classroom instead of waiting for him so they could walk together to lunch. 

Alice huffed and hissed and cursed in her own head. She was green not the color of grass but the color of puke. Jealousy was thick in her presence even her own friends kept there distance in fear she might go mad. 

Jack who stood in the lunch line felt overwhelmed suddenly by the noise of his peers. He was nervous and jittery and he wanted them all to be quiet. That was impossible to ask for when there were three tables blaring different music from Bluetooth speakers. He wanted to make them stop but he remained quiet for he wouldn't dare try other wise.

Merida was already at their lunch table when he arrived. He sat by her, the smile on her face was evidence that she had news.

"Ay 'ave a date," She tells him. And he listens to her as she tells him who, what, when, why, and how. He turned out after the "when". 

His mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about the party the one he had agreed to go to. He hated parties the loud music and tight crowd spaces where everyone grinded together like animals in heat.

Merida was his best friend so of course she knew when he stopped listening. 

"Jack what's on yer mind?" She questioned snapping him from his dazz.

"Uh nothing," he lied and at the look he received for it he blurted, "Okay fine Elsa invited me to a party this weekend."

"Ah that's great ya needa get out more," she tells him.

He narrowed his eyes, "I need to get out more, you spend your days watching unsolved murders and attempting to solve them for fun."

"Ay got ah job and ay go LARP-ing once a month," She argued.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you don't do normal teenager stuff either."

"Ye mean stereotypical teenage normal let's be honest most teens hide in there rooms online these days parties and such only happen in movies and books," she states.

"You have a point but that doesn't matter right now what matters is I don't do well at theses things," He says, "I am terrible at social gatherings I can barley order food from Mc Donald's drive through without my anxiety going through the roof."

"Yeah, ay know I'm yer best friend of course ay know but ay don't know what ta tell ye make up some reason why ye can't make it and stay home watching Supernatural reruns until the weekend passes and yer back here in this hell hole."

"I'm a terrible liar!" Jack says, "Besides I told Elsa I'd go!"

Merida huffed in annoyance, "Ye sound like a mostly stereotypical freshmen teenage girl right now."

"You are no help!" he cried.

"Never claimed to be," She replied, "Suck it up buttercup."

"Come with me!" Jack demand.

"No, ay am no better at social gatherings just like ye," she points.

"Exactly I'll feel better knowing I'm not the only one out of place," he begs.

"Ay have a date!" She says to Jack who instantly begins to pout. They stared at each other for a moment. Sighing she slumped, "Okay I'll go but after the movie think ye can survive a few hours without me at the party?"

"Yes," Jack exclaimed, "Thanks Mer I owe you big time!"

Elsa sat across from Anna outside on the schools front lawn. Her sister was eating some carrot sticks while doing homework. "You going to the party this weekend?" she asked.

Anna looked up unimpressed, "What do you think?"

"Oh, come on your no fun," Elsa huffed.

"I have better things to do," Anna declared.

"Sure."

"Besides you really think its a good idea? I mean someone was murdered and you want to go party? What is this some bad teen mystery noval written by a nineteen year old loser with an obession with Disney characters and serial killers?"

"Thats oddly specific breaking the fourth wall arent we?"

"Im not going, and nothing you say will change my mind," Anna states.

"Fine," Elsa glanced over spotting Tadashi across the lawn.

Tadashi stared unimpressed at Honey Lemon as she explained why her blouce was now stained pink. "...It exploded and let me tell you Mr. Ray was not happy."

"I bet listen Elsa is waiting on me Honey I'll catch up with you later," Tadashi says.

Honey smiles and waves him off a thick heavy feeling in her chest that she ignored in favor of looking for GoGo. Spotting the signature yellow jacket she made her way in that direction. Halfway there she bumped into Haddock who frowned at her. Apologing she rushed the rest of the way to her friend.

Hiccup rolled his eyes making his way back into the building. The halls werent busy but they weren't empty. He spotted Eugene who stood at his locker which happened to be right next to his.

"Whats with the smile Fiz," He asked.

"Eugene," the boy reminded, "And can't I just smile?"

Hiccup spun his code popping open his locker with ease, "Not without a reason."

"Well if you must know I've got a date," Eugene admited.

"Ah who's the lucky guy?"

"For the last time I'm not into guys!" Eugene huffs, "Why does everyone think I'm gay?"

"I don't know you're just...well your.. anyway who the lucky girl then?" Hiccup askes.

"Merida," Eugene answers.

"Who?" 

"Merida DunBroch? Redhair? Curly?" Eugene supplies.

"Oh," Hiccup shrugs, "Not ringing a bell."

"Of course not," Eugene sighs. "Anyhow where going to the movies."

Hiccup smirk, "Ah, the movies perfect place for a quickie in the back."

Hiccup wicked and Eugene flustered, "Nnnoo! Gosh your insufferable!"

"'Gosh!'" Hiccup mocked in a much exaggerated imitation of the boy in front of hims voice.

Unimpressed Eugene shut his locker door and began to walk away. Hiccup follow suit keeping pace at ease with the other.

"What is it that you want?" Eugene demand.

"Nothing to extravagant," Hiccup claimed, "Just a small favor."

"How small?" The other demand wearily.

"Well if were comparing it to lets say dick size then I'd say a little bigger than yours so obviously pretty small," Hic declared.

Eugene rolled his eyes, "You're so funny why do I put up with you?"

"Because my family decided you were a good influence," he explained "and I need someone I could tell my parents I'm with while I'm really out getting high with people cooler than you by a long shot."

"Dont sugar coat it," Eugene grumbles. He knew what the other said was true however he liked to believe that they had grown into friends.

"Anyway, Fiz I need you too be my designated driver," The boy in leather says.

"Excuse me?" 

"Friday," Hiccup exclaimed, "Arendelle girl throwing a party my parents think imma staying at yours art project or some shit anyhow I need you to drive me back to yours last thing I want is to fall asleep in my ex girlfriend's yard again."

Eugene blinked at his companion not in surprise never when it came to Hiccup, "Did you not hear me I have a date Friday I dont have time to babysit a intoxicated Haddock!"

"Oh, come on you're dates not gonna last all night...unless," Hiccup smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Eugene flustered a bright pink, "Wah...Nono it's just a date!" He cried, "A first date!"

The other boy shrugged, "Don't tell me your waiting for the third!" He cackled, "I've gotten it before the first and most of the time there's not even one after!"

"You're a pig!" 

"Funny that's what they usually say too," Hiccup claimed a smirk on his lips, "come on Fiz you want me wondering around alone drunk there's a killer on the loose! You want my murder on your conscience if that's so just stab me now!"

Rolling his eyes at the dramatic teen he let his shoulders slump, "Fine okay but after my date?" He declares," I'm not gonna sit at the party while you get drunk off your ass waiting for you to give yourself alcohol poisoning, I'm going to the movies with Merida and then I'm gonna go to the party and when I get there you better be ready to leave I'm not waiting for you to pass out to leave no you're gonna leave when I say it's time to go!"

"Okay mom," Hiccup huffed, "You're such a downer, you Fiz need to be brave and take a risk!"

Unimpressed the artist replied, "Yeah cause downing a entire bottle of vodka is the same as skydiving."

"I mean once you see the floor getting closer yeah!" 

Wednesday October 22

11:45pm

She couldn't breath her heart pounded so fast she was convinced her ears would explode. He was playing with her letting her run think she might just escape when the twist and turns of the trail lead her in circles. 

He knew the area to the finest of details. You don't let your prey run in it's own backyard. You want to be the shark in the water not on land. 

Her lungs heaved in her chest burning, begging for her to stop and that she did not intentionally of course. The bones in her right leg snapped the tibia and fibula shattering as the ground gave away sending her tumbling into the over grown twigs of a slight slope in the land. Her heal of her left slipper remained imbed in the earth at the top of the slope. 

Thin scratches none as thick of that of a cats layered the pale girls skin. The pain of the womans left leg spread across her body causing her whimpers and cries to bring a smile to his face.

Tears streamed down the young womans face as she slowly tried to drag herself through the overthrown shrubs. Her finger nails dug into the earth pulling herself forward.

The movement should have hurt but the adrenaline distracted the young woman from her injuries.

If you stop moving you die. That was true in some cases but here it didn't matter she was gonna die despite her best efforts.

Something cut into her skin slicing through her palms shreading them to ribbon. A broken beer bottle shattered across the forest floor sinking into the dirt and roots becoming one with the ground. It had embedded it's dark shards into the pale delicate hands of a victim.

Whimpering palms soaked in blood and dirt becoming mud better her fingers she pushed forward.

He watched from the top of the incline  
Reaching down to pluck the slipper from its caged in the ground. The shoe was an horrible gold color shimmering in the moonlight.

The woman struggled with short panicked breaths as she tried to move faster.

It was amusing to him how much they all tried as if the truly believed they had a chance. He walked with a certain grace that could be described as sinister in a way.

The females hair tied once in a neat bun spilled in sticky wet blonde strands around her face they were easy to grab. His fingers dug into the scalp of the girl causing her to scream out for help despite it not doing her good since this game of cat and mouse began.

She tried begging sputtering though snot and spit, "Nonono!" She struggled against the grip hair unrooting from the skin on her head yet still not giving enough to get away.

He drug her with ease like he had practices. If you haven't been paying attention he had. He tugged her nearly upright her tore leg twisting in protest like a porcelain doll with fabric legs and glass feet. 

The young blonde knew were she was being taken back to the start where the small campfire had died down to nothing but small hlowing bits of cinder and ash.

In a last bit of urgency she screamed,"You're sick!" Her anger and fear fighting through her throat like a heavy cough, "You motherfucking lunatic you won't get away with this!"

The man smirked clicking his tongue on displeasure, "You know my wife doesn't appreciate such language and ive come to find it distasteful and not quite lady like."

He had lowered himself to a crouch the woman laying in broken on the ground her head held up by his right hand. He set the shoe down with his left.

She spit at his face as he brought it closer to is she could smell spearmint gum on his breath, "Fuck you!" She hissed.

And with one swift move the dying ashes were forced in her open mouth furing her tongue.She tired to screamed but his grip was firm as he held her mouth shut the flakes of the past fire trapped in the blondes mouth choking and burning her esophagus. 

He turned the woman flat on her back blocking her airways watching as her chest heaved her fingers attempting to claw his arms through his jacket. Her blue eyes sputtered tears her face turned red to purple to pale as her body shuttered and stopped.

Blood from her burned mouth ran between his fingers and the life from her eyes faded leaving blind irises in its wake all as the clock struck twelve.

They were both out past curfew.


End file.
